Thermal Expansion
Thermal Expansion= [http://teamcofh.com/ Team COFH Website] Engines Connecting Your Dynamos '''Requirements''': *A dynamo from the list below. *A machine to power, or an energy cell to store power. '''Optional''': *Crescent Hammer ''(used to change the direction a machine in Thermal Expansion is facing. It is also used to change the input or output of some machines.)'' *Precision Hammer (crescent hammer is currently banned). '''Step One''': Place down your Dynamo if you haven't already and take note of the sides of the dynamo. The number in the picture shows what side any of the three dynamos output their energy from. Your Energy Conduit, Energy Cell, or machine should '''always''' be connected to this side if you want to output the energy the dynamo is producing. The rest of the sides of a dynamo are used for input of liquids. You may use fluiducts on these sides to input liquids such as water into a Steam Dynamo or Lava into a Magmatic Dynamo. ''Take note.'' If your Dynamo's energy output side does not match up with your machine or energy conduit/cell, break the Dynamo and place it back on the same spot. It will match the energy output side to a conduit or machine. Otherwise, you may use a crescent hammer to change the direction a dynamo faces. Steam Dynamo The '''Steam Dynamo''' is used to generate newly intorduced power-unit of Thermal Expansion 3 - Redstone Flux. Steam Dynamo uses Forge dictionary to determine what it can burn. Basically, any type of fuel the Vanilla Minecraft furnace can burn will work. Secondary, the Steam Dynamo requires water to operate. As the name stands Steam Dynamo generates steam using water and fuel sources, then converts the steam into Redstone Flux energy at rate 80 Redstone Flux per tick (80RF/t in short). When connected to Redstone Conduits (any type), the Steam Dynamo will gradually self-regulate the RF/t output adequatly to energy demand in the network, but no less than 4RF/t. This greatly reduces fuel usage. In addition, the Steam Dynamo serves as a small energy cell, storing up to 40,000 RF units. Lastly, the Steam Dynamo can be fed with steam from external sources instead of water and fuel to generate power. (Source: [http://ftbwiki.org/Steam_Dynamo ftbwiki]) ''Note that the power production cycle starts once the engine is half-full of steam, which is two buckets worth of steam.'' Magmatic Dynamo The '''Magmatic Dynamo''' generates Redstone Flux ('''RF''') at a rate of 80 RF/tick by processing Lava or Blazing Pyrotheum. The maximum storage is 40,000 RF. Source: ([http://ftbwiki.org/Dynamo ftbwiki]) Compression Dynamo The '''Compression Dynamo''' generates Redstone Flux ('''RF''') at a rate of 80 RF/tick by compressing Liquifacted Coal, Fuel, Oil, or BioFuel. Source: ([http://ftbwiki.org/Dynamo ftbwiki]) Reactant Dynamo The Reactant Dynamo requires both a solid reactant and a liquid fuel. Given enough fuel, one item of a certain Reactant will always provide the same amount of RF in a Reactant Dynamo. Similarly, given enough Reactant, one bucket of a certain liquid will always provide the same amount of RF. Machines Redstone Furnace Source: ([http://teamcofh.com/index.php?page=redstone-furnace Team COFH]) The Redstone Furnace uses Redstone Flux (RF) to smelt or cook items. Below is a list of items that cost less than the regular amount of energy to cook. Etc=